Something He Loves
by Deekie
Summary: If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. KyoXoc. His childhood love has come back into his life, but just how can he win back her affections when he doesn't even know how much she's changed? Rating may change!


**I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters or their curse and stuffs :) all I own is this _particular _fanfiction and Nayumi Sakurai and any future OC's that I happen to write into this story.**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours._

_-Maximum Ride, James Patterson-_

All those years ago, even then, I knew that I was in love with her. Of course, she never knew. She was pretty oblivious to most things, but I loved that about her. She might take a while to get things sometimes, but at other moments she could be so incredibly quick-witted and she always knew how to make me laugh 'till I cried, or how to make me angry enough to strike out (for her own amusement only, of course). She would usually end up rolling on the floor, with tears streaming down her cheeks from the amount of laughing she was doing.

When she moved out of the estate and in with another family, we were both sad but we knew that there was nothing that we could do. We hugged and promised to stay in touch and stay friends– but that didn't happen. It never does...

And so, the day she came walking back into my life, I was shocked to say the least.

By then, I'd been living with Shigure, Yuki (the stupid Rat) and Tohru for a few months and we had just started our second year of high-school. Some were claiming that me and the rat were getting along better and were on our way to becoming friends – but I don't understand those people and so, tend to ignore what they say.

It was a normal day, completely normal.

We – myself, Tohru and the rat – arrived back at the house, expecting the usual stupid greeting from Shigure that didn't arrive.

We went through to the sitting room, but it was empty, as was the kitchen. In the hallway, we heard faint voices coming from his study. I forcefully threw open the door and saw him laughing beside a small, young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes. I gasped when I recognised her as my old friend.

"Ah! Kyo, you're home!" cried Shigure. "And where might Yuki and my beautiful flower Tohru be?"

"We're right here, Shigure" replied Yuki, stepping out from behind me.

She smiled at Yuki, but frowned when she saw Tohru.

Shigure must have seen Yuki and Tohru's confused faces, because he turned to introduce her.

"Oh! This here is Nayumi Sakurai; she's a distant relative" he grinned. "Nayumi, this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda!"

She smiled, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Ooh!" cooed Tohru "If you're related to Shigure, shouldn't your last name be Sohma?"

Nayumi cringed, as did Shigure and I.

"Um... When I was little I was... adopted by a family outside of the... Sohma's"

Tohru just nodded, saying that it made sense. She didn't know of the terrible memories that she'd brought up.

"Yumi will be staying with us tonight!" announced the dog happily "And will be visiting us more often!"

She gave him a dark look and he shut up.

"How old are you, Miss Sakurai?" asked Yuki.

She smiled and replied, "I'm sixteen, Yuki" Tohru and Yuki both quickly developed looks of surprise and shock on their faces. "I understand that I look younger than I am, but you should really meet a friend of mine if you think that this is weird!" she laughed.

"Will you be going to our school?" asked Tohru, clapping her hands together. Nayumi looked confused.

"No... I go to another school... It's not like I **live **here! I'm just visiting"

Tohru looked disappointed, but the Sohma boys completely understood where Nayumi was coming from.

"How will you be getting to your school in the morning?" asked Yuki "I thought that ours was the only school nearby"

"Oh, Hatori will be coming to pick me up in the morning" she smiled. "You're right; it's quite far away. It's about a half-an-hour drive from here"

"Oh... so where do you live?"

"Oh..." she thought for a moment "About a fifty-minute drive from here" She then laughed at the shocked looks on Tohru and Yuki's faces, "I came down to visit some family and Shigure here sweet-talked me into regular visits"

I looked at the ground and muttered that I was going to the roof before leaving the room. I had no intention of returning for dinner.

* * *

I watched him leave the room, confused. He hadn't spoken a word to Nayumi Sakurai.

"It's alright!" said Tohru to the strange girl. "He'll come down for dinner!"

Nayumi gave her a small – sad? – smile and replied, "No, he probably won't"

Tohru and I both frowned. As the brunette turned to start cooking, I offered to help her.

"It's alright Yuki!" she smiled at me "You don't have to help if you don't want to!"

I smiled and turned and headed towards my room, thinking about what was wrong with that stupid cat and about this strange girl who was, supposedly, a Sohma.

* * *

"So, you still like thinking from high places?"

I tried to ignore the voice and, instead of watching the sky, I closed my eyes and tried to think about my homework.

I heard a snort "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to join you"

I listened carefully and heard the sharp intake of breath as Nayumi stepped out the window and climbed up onto the roof with me. She came closer and eventually settled, lying down beside me.

"Nice view..." she said. I turned to her and opened my eyes, just to see that hers were tightly shut. I snorted,

"Still hate heights then, huh?"

Nayumi cringed, "I've gotten better... but with certain places, I can't stand it..."

I searched her face and frowned when I saw the terror written all over it. I sighed and reached over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open and she gazed into my eyes.

I met her gaze and whispered "I missed you..."

The edges of her small lips curled up a fraction, "I missed you too"

She wrapped both of her arms around my waist and I moved my other arm around her into a proper embrace.

* * *

**Well... I tried my best with this one... I know that my updates (for all of my fics) are taking ages, but I've had a bit of a writers block with them... when ideas for other stories come to mind, I usually write them down, I am working on those stories, but others too... please don't be upset with any long periods between updates :)**

**Amy xx**


End file.
